This disclosure relates to an automotive tailgate structure, and more particularly a light weight, integrated tailgate spoiler. One or more aspects of the present disclosure may find application in related environments and applications.
Presently, it is known to provide a spoiler on a tailgate where the tailgate is a plastic molded component that is assembled to the tailgate frame. The spoiler is a separately manufactured component from the tailgate frame. The spoiler is manufactured from plastic, e.g. plastic injection molded, subsequently painted, and then assembled to the metal body.
Although widely used, such an assembly has inherent disadvantages. First, the spoiler adds to the overall weight of the vehicle and improvements in reducing weight are always desirable. Still another area for improvement relates to overall cost. Separate manufacture, including costs associated with the molded spoiler component that is subsequently assembled to the body, results in an overall greater number of parts, an increased number of process steps, greater mass, etc.
Accordingly, a need exists for an alternative structure and method of assembling a spoiler for a tailgate that, inter alia, reduces the mass, reduces cost, improves vehicle dynamics, has less components, less manufacturing steps, is lighter weight, and contributes to improved fuel efficiency for the vehicle.